Angelic Covina Merovech
'''Background''' '''Early Life''' Angelic was born July 7th, 4515 K.C. (Kataxian Calender) to a royal and noble family, he was the only child of his parents but was appreciated greatly by them. He eventually started his normal Academic courses in schooling, eventually going to the Kataxian Royal Navy Academy of Kataxia Ursa. '''Naval Academy Training''' Angelic was sent to the Kataxian Royal Navy Academy of Kataxia Ursa, where he trained and learned with standard Naval Officer training, and had added classes sent from the Kataxia Science Academy as recommended from his parents. After his standard four year course he graduated with all honors and was sent with a active commission as a Ensign on the KRN Agriera. '''Early Career''' Angelic started his naval officer career as an Ensign on the KRN Agriera, as a Assistant Navigations officer. He served for a few years on the Agriera before its scheduled decommissioning and transferred to the KRN Desmod. '''Promotion of Rank''' Angelic served on the KRN Desmod as a Lieutenant First Class, as a Navigations and Helm Control officer. he served on the Desmod for six years before becoming a first officer on the KRN Javelin. He served as the first officer on the Javelin until the death of his captain during the battle of Shuhundaria Extosa. '''Battle of Shuhundaria Extosa''' The KRN Javelin was sent to Shuhundaria Extosa as a support Cruiser with the Delta's Hope Fleet of the KRN. right after the fleet dropped out of slipspace they was immediately attacked and decimated by a new Shuhundarian prototype ship, the World Ender class. the Desmod suffered heavy casualties and extensive damages to the ship, Angelic became captain after the death of Captain Cossak Edinton. Angelic ordered the crew of his ship to evacuate the ship in emergency jump-gate pods as he activates the self destruct of the ship, he piloted the ship helm controls to a collision course with the World ender fleet, as the ships reactor was going into critical overload. Angelic then immediately activate a Automated navigation systems to the programmed collision course after all the remaining crew was evacuated, he then activates his own emergency jump-gate pod and sets the course to Kataxia Prime. '''Battle of Kataxia Ursa (Defense)''' A few years later angelic was a captain of his own ship which was a prototype ship, the KRN Nova which was a prototype Dreadnought class ship, with experimental dark matter drives and weaponry. Kataxia Ursa was under attack by the Shadarians, the Kataxian Colonial Navy was holding at a deadlocked fight because neither side was advancing, The Shadarians was loosing due to the KCN Defense stations and the KCN was loosing due to the Shadarians kept their onslaught but was holding up with their defense Stations. The KRN Nova dropped out of slipspace with Destiny fleet that had many other prototype ships. Eventually the Shadarians retreated due to the damage done by the dark matter weaponry, and was classified as a victory and Angelic was promoted to Admiral due to his daring and successful defense of the colony world. '''Battle of Kataxia Prime (Defense)''' Angelic eventually had his own command of a flagship, the KRN Degra which was a Command Carrier class ship, the Shuhundarians Suddenly attacked Kataxia Prime with a new deadlier weapon, which was a Viral and biological weapon that was dropped via Akra Drop pod missiles, and released the Katex Spores into the atmosphere of the planet, his wife and daughter was killed in the attack, whereas angelic wasn't affected, instead it created a genetic augmentation in his DNA that was unknown. He then orders all KRN Home Defense Fleets to attack the Shuhundarian Death Shrouds ships, Many casualties happened, Angelics flagship was heavily damaged, 98% of his crew was lost so he ordered them to evacuate the ship, he activated the ships reactors to go critical mass overload while manually piloting the ship on the collision course due to the Auto-Nav being destroyed. The KRN Degra collided with the shuhundarian death shroud flagship and exploded both ships, however angelic was spared on a reinforced bulkhead compartment of the ship which was pulled into a slip-space rift and dropped out near SOL System and was then adrift in space for several years. '''Time on Earth''' '''Beginning a New Life''' The reinforced bulkhead compartment angelic was in was adrift closer and closer to Earth, eventually falling in through its atmosphere, and crashed near Kent Washington in 1950 E.C. (Earth Calender), he used his portable cloaking device on his arm and cloaked as a regular human. A few days later he uses his technology to create an identity for himself as Ansel Blake Merovech, he also created records on creating a Aerospace company contract under Boeing Skunk-works. '''Founding of the Company''' in April 3rd, 1951 Merovech Industries was founded, as a Aerospace Company contract with Boeing skunk-works, based in Tacoma Washington. a few years later Merovech Industries began commissions on prototype US Navy vessels and aircraft, as well as aircraft for the US Air Force, such as hydrofoil ships and VTOL Capable jets. Later on in the early 70s Merovech Industries started technological commissions for S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention And Logostics Division). Merovech Industries then started Technological Commisions for Various UN Projects. Over the Decades Angelic created and had several aliases, later on in May 5th, 2025 Angelic created the Alias of Joseph Blake Merovech Covina and changed the company's name to Merovech-Covina Industries and started more various R&D Projects for the US Department of Defense as well as Project SE which was a Self-Sustainable Neutron reactor. '''Forming the UEG''' on February 18th, 2048 the United Nations had a meeting to discuss a possible joint government agency with a single based currency, it took several years of debating and diplomatic meetings, eventually a decision was made, with the advice of representave Joseph Blake Merovech Covina of the Scentific and Naval Administration board the the name Unified Earth Government was selected on July 12th, 2055. '''Beginning a New Era for humanity''' A few months later in 2055 Angelic decided to change the focus of his company to Future and Colonization efforts of other worlds and possibly Mars. '''Interstellar Technology''' The first few projects was primarily focused on Interstellar Technology, and Epstein Enterprises was a contributer to the projects with advice from top of the line Astrophysicists, Mathematicians, Scientists, and Engineers. '''Covina-Epstein Translight Engine''' On July 2nd, 2078 The first interstellar drive was built, the Covina-Epstein Translight Engine, built and developed by Angel James Covina-Merovech (Angelic Covina) and Francis Decaro Epstein. it was applied to a prototype ship the CTF Covina-Epstein and the test was a automatic success, so the Translight Drive was widely produced and commissioned in several Colonial Class Frigates. '''SOL System Colonization''' In late 2115 Most of Sol System was colonized, and a few outer periphery colonies, but the Outer periphery Colonies wanted independence from the UEG, and wanted thier own government, military, and soceity. Several peaceful diplomatic meetings was held but was unsuccessful, eventually war broke out between the UEG and the OCA (Outer Colonial Administration). '''Colonial Wars''' on April 7th, 2128 war between the UEG and the OCA broke out, leading to many battles and attacks. The Founding and Forming of the SDF (SOL Defense Force), as well as Angelics Company assistance to the UEG and the UNCN (United Nations Colonial Navy), Several decades of war between the UEG and OCA happened, then a treaty was signed allowing the Outer Colonial Administration (OCA) become the Colonial Alliance Administration (CAA). both the UEG and CAA led deep space colonial expeditions to find more territories and worlds. '''Deep Space Colonization''' Covina Enterprises led most of the Deep Space expeditions and angelic was aboard one of the ships, the SDF Daedalus and Deep Space Fleet Beta. The UEG then became the UES (United Earth Systems). Angelic eventually initiates first Contact with the Null Alliance. '''Meeting the Null Alliance''' On April 7th, 2187 Angelic initiates first contact with the Null Alliance, he communicates with a Gallanian Search Sentinel and asks to speak to the officer in charge after running into a gridlocked system barrier. '''Diplomatic Affairs''' After communicating with the Gallanian leader Lord Arckanone, diplomatic affairs was started at Null Alliance Outpost station C15-Alpha, a few days passed and treaties was signed by representatives of both sides. '''Becoming a Member of the Null Alliance''' A few months passed and the UES became a member of the Null alliance, many things was shared between the two, primarily knowledge and history of each other. The Vorlon expanse members didn't like or trust humanity easily for several decades, same with a few other members of the Null Alliance. Angelic finally discovers that his Genetic Augmentation caused by the Viro bombs on his homeworld caused him to have Shuhundarian and Shadarian DNA within his own genetic code. '''Sharing Technology''' The UES and the Null alliance started officially sharing technology with each other in 2365 E.C. as well as sharing commissioned ships, eventually the Earth-Gallanian Coalition (EGC) was formed. '''Shadow Wars''' The Shadow wars was battles and wars between the Shadow Alliances Proclamation and the Null Alliance. '''Battle of Demonicron Prime''' On May 8th 2380 Angelic was on the NACN Warrior, Formerly the UNCN Warrior and had it retrofitted with newer weaponry and technology to handle the threat of the Demonicron ships. the battle lasted several months until a unorthodox method was used, by bombing the Demonicron homeworld with a Nova class tactical thermonuclear warhead. '''Victory and Promotion to Fleet Admiral''' It was on february 5th, 2381 Angelic suggested to High Command of the Null Alliance that a tactical approach should be used to handle the demonicron threat. The High Council of the Null Alliance agreed to it, so his ship was retrofitted with four prototype Nova Class Tactical Thermonuclear Warheads. Two was fired onto Demonicron Warships, One malfunctioned, so the remaining one was fitted onto a Aegis Flight combat exo-armor and was launched from the exo bay. Angelic landed on demonicron prime, set down the warhead and activated its countdown timer, he defended it for a few minutes then flew in the Combat Suit back to the Warrior and the warhead detonated, anhilating the entire planet and sorrounding demonicron ships, After the victory angelic was awarded both the Wings of destiny and Shield of Tribunum, he was the only NACN member to be awarded both. He also was promoted to Fleet Admiral and was given command of the NACN Aegis. '''Battle of Aegis VII''' '''Defeat and Loss of a Colony''' '''Aegis VII Tychens Rift''' '''Battle of Shadaria Prime''' '''Treaties and Peace with the Shadarian Sovereignty''' '''battle of Bt53-854n1''' '''Victory''' '''Beginning Chronon Research''' '''Chronon Research Division''' '''CES Fleet''' The CES Fleet (Covina Enterprises Ships/Chronon Energy Systems) was a Prototype fleet with experimental Chronon and Zero Point energy based technologies, Originally commissioned for the SDF fleets but was canceled and put on hold due to the Temporal Ban policies on Temporal based technology. '''Vorgia Wars''' '''Discovery''' '''Loss Of Contact''' '''Aegis VII Tychens Rift''' '''Massive Casualties'''